


Haunting Mass Appeal

by hippydeath



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/hippydeath
Summary: Hux really likes it when Kylo manhandles him with the Force





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay no attention to the umpteen unfinished WIPs on my page. I will get to them, my brain is just not with either of them at the moment.  
> This has been posted over on my [tumblr](anonymousblueberry.tumblr.com), and to be honest, I wasn't going to post it here, but then I started the third part and figured it might as well.
> 
> This is the most offensively soft kylux to ever come out of my brain, and I apologise.

Ren has Hux bent almost in two, Hux's legs wrapped round his waist as he fucks into him in long slow thrusts, both of them savouring the drag as Ren pulls back. They're sweat slick and Hux's leg keeps slipping. He could grab it with his hand, Ren could hold it up, but they're too wrapped up in holding each other.

"Fuck," Hux gasps, trying to force Ren deeper, "more, fuck."

One of his hands is tangled in Ren's hair, the other clutching Ren's hand, they're basically breathing into each others mouths, and Hux wants more. He goes to grab his leg to pull it back, but as soon as his hand leaves Ren's hair, Ren whines and Hux feels a tug of the Force, keeping his hand in place.

"Ren," he whines, pulling on those dark tresses, "deeper, please." He bites at Ren's bottom lip to reinforce his point, harder as Ren slams into him, hard.

Ren's other hand is braced on the bed, Hux can see the arm next to his head, but that doesn't stop the odd feeling of the Force as Ren grips his thigh and pushes it back, opening Hux up further, allowing him to press in deeper. A few more thrusts and Hux is almost howling, the feeling of being fucked so deep is too good.

Ren is muttering a stream of profanity and praise, in between gasps and moans. He has a Force grip on both of Hux's thighs, holding them back and open, a pressure on the small of Hux's back holding him up so they don't have to stop touching each other, and Hux can't get enough of it.

He's dangling on the edge of orgasm, can't quite get there without a hand on his cock, which Ren knows. They’ve been holding hands since Ren first slid into Hux, but now he let's go to take hold of Hux and give him that last bit of stimulation he needs.

Hux wraps his now freed arm around Ren, kissing his face and neck until he can't do more than just press his face against Ren’s neck and sob as he comes, the Force still holding him up as Ren’s thrusts start to stutter and he thrusts one last time, hard, spilling deep in Hux.

“Hux,” he gasps out, voice as broken as Hux feels.

Hux hums, contentedly as Ren’s Force hold carefully drops first one leg, then the other to the bed, then his hips are lowered and he whimpers as Ren slips out of him. His hands are still in Ren’s hair and he strokes through it absently, pulling Ren down for a kiss as he let's himself be manhandled and cleaned up.

“That was…” Ren says, a few minutes later as the afterglow is starting to drift in to sleep.

Hux nods, “It was.” He’s spooned round Ren, tracing patterns over ridiculous muscles.

“Gonna hold you open next time, just with the Force,” Ren tells him sleepily, “so I can touch all of you, all the time.”

Hux shivers behind him, “Promises, Ren.” He murmurs into Ren’s neck, content and sated.

He reaches for the covers, but finds that Ren has beaten him to it with the Force, and shivers again at the casual use of power.


	2. Chapter 2

They’ve been at it for what feels like hours, Hux is already wrung out and almost at the point of begging, and Kylo, Kylo isn’t much better. He’s been a tormentor, playing Hux like a finicky instrument, all careful and slow touches.

“Kylo,” he gasps. He’s just come, Kylo still licking at his cock, three fingers still thrusting oh so lightly in him, wringing him out and not letting him come down from it properly.

Letting his cock go, Kylo shushes him, nosing at Hux’s thigh, smoothing his free hand up Hux’s chest, letting Hux grip at it weakly.

“Good?” he asks, letting his fingers slip out so he can push himself up the bed.

Hux hums his agreement and as soon as he can reach, he tangles his fingers in Kylo’s hair and pulls him in for a kiss.

“Yeah.” He reaches for Kylo’s cock, hard against his thigh, gets his hand round it and manages a couple of strokes before Kylo is pulling him away, pushing himself away from Hux and reaching for the lube.

Then Hux feels the first tendrils, fingers of the Force on him, and he shudders, his cock twitching. The Force smoothes over his legs, tugs lightly at his balls and presses finally at his lube slick ass.

“Turn over,” Kylo says quietly, pressing a kiss to Hux’s neck as he slicks his cock up.

Hux whimpers as he does so, legs still shaking, and he lets Kylo shift him onto his knees, feels the pressure of the Force holding him up.

Fingers slip back into him, “‘kay?” Kylo asks one more time, and just as Hux is about to reply, desperate for Kylo to just get on with it, he feels the Force on him again, this time pressing his ass cheeks apart, exposing him entirely and spreading him open for Kylo.

He makes a truly embarrassing noise as he forces out “fuck yes” between desperate breaths, and then Kylo is pressing into him so fucking slowly, the Force still holding him open, and he feels like it’s never going to end.

One of Kylo’s hands is on his hip, just holding him, giving Kylo something to push against, but then he lets go and drapes himself over Hux, pressing in as deep as he can go, hands running all over Hux’s chest to pull at his nipples, down his stomach and round his cock, stroking him too lightly.

“Did you forget about this?” he asks, breathing against Hux’s neck, pulling out and thrusting back in torturously slowly, and Hux can only shake his head and shudder, because he hadn’t. He hadn’t and he’d kept thinking about it, hoping, but hadn’t said anything, because all kinds of things get said in the afterglow, but this is so good, everything he wanted.

“Kylo,” he gasps, as Kylo pulls out and pushes back in again, and keeps his promise.

The Force holds him steady as Kylo fucks him, and Kylo’s hands are everywhere, all over his chest, his back, all the places that make him shiver and moan around the fingers that have ended up in his mouth, which is a relief really, because it stops him begging.

Kylo is panting, bending to kiss the back of Hux’s neck, and slips his fingers out to turn Hux to kiss him.

“Close?” he asks into the kiss, and Hux nods.

“Fucking, fuck, touch me,” he pants out, managing to grab at Kylo’s hand, wrapping both of their fingers around his cock and bucking into that touch, back against the Force grip that Ren still has on him, and he’s gone in a few short strokes, clenching around the Force, around Kylo, sobbing into the pillow and he has no idea what it is that he’s saying.

The Force falters and Kylo pulls them tightly together as he comes, fingers digging bruises into one hip, squeezing too tight around his too sensitive cock and breathing against his neck in short, broken gasps, Hux’s name a short breath against the hair there.

There’s no finesse this time as they slump to the mattress, Hux in the pool of his own come and his face pressed into a drool and tear soaked pillow. He feels wrung out, utterly, and Kylo is a heavy weight on top of him, not uncomfortable just yet. Eventually he clumsily shoves Kylo off and tries to wipe himself down with his undershirt, but his arms are not co-operating and he gives up, letting the clothing fall to the floor.

Kylo just buries into the pillows and duvet, a dopey, fucked out look on his face, and Hux is fairly sure it’s mirrored on his own.

“Good?” Kylo asks, and Hux doesn’t have the words, can’t be bothered to find them to explain how good that was, just kisses him, curling into the space in the nest of pillows, petting at his hair and back until Kylo’s breathing slows and even moving his hand is too much effort and he surrenders himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux is woken by pressure on his legs, and tries to shove at Kylo, who is apparently hogging all of the bed, including the parts that Hux is trying to sleep on. Only he finds that his legs are very firmly held in place, and that swatting with his hand brings him in contact with the tangled mess of Kylo’s hair.

“Kylo,” he mumbles, face still stuck to the pillow, trying to turn himself so that he can see what exactly is going on.

The only response he gets is a sharp bite on his backside, which is swiftly followed by the flat of Kylo’s tongue, tracing the bite mark and up, across the muscle to the divot of Hux’s back. It feels good, soft warm pressure, and as he’s waking up, he realises that it’s not just Kylo’s weight that’s holding him down, there’s a careful pressure on his back, keeping him down on the mattress. It’s not unpleasant, but he’s really not awake enough for this; after their escapades the night before, he’d dozed for a couple of hours before one of his lieutenants had called him, needing clearance to send a group of troopers for reconditioning. That had taken a while to write up, and when he’d crawled back to bed, sleep had been fitful and uncomfortable.

“Kylo, I’m not in the mood.” He grumbles, pushing again at Kylo’s head. He’s bitten again, this time higher up on his ass, and he sighs. Apparently it’s going to be one of those mornings. “What are you doing?”

Kylo kisses him then, light flutters against his skin across his ass and into the dip of his lower back. “Trying to relax you.” He says against Hux’s skin, “You’re not helping.”

Hux almost wants to laugh. “I have to shower and get, ah,” he stops and the Force hold on him increases, pinning his legs very slightly apart and keeping his body firmly pressed down.

“Sshhhh,” Kylo murmurs against his skin, “You’ve got plenty of time.” Then he’s running his hands, and it’s definitely his hands, Hux can feel the callouses, up his back, pressing into the tight muscles above his hips, just below his ribs, the knots that never seem to go between his shoulders. He can’t actually feel where Kylo is, there are too many points of pressure that he can’t be sure which is body and which is the Force, but fingers dig into sore muscles and the Force seems to follow, a constant soothing pressure that eases those knots out and has him almost quivering.

He won’t deny that he’s getting hard against the mattress, a combination of touch and the way Kylo so brazenly uses the Force on him, and he ruts lazily against the mattress, it not really being about getting off, until Kylo slides back down him again, and starts kissing and biting at the backs of his thighs, the muscle of his ass again, and then it becomes something more urgent.

“Hold still,” Kylo whispers against him, and Hux has to laugh at that. 

“You’re not giving me, oh stars, a lot of choice in the matter.” He almost loses his words as the Force, and it is the Force because fingers don’t feel like that, pulls him open and Kylo licks a long stripe from his balls to the base of his spine. He’d cleaned the worst of last night’s excess off, but there’s probably still some dried come, and it’s really not sanitary. Not that he cares right at that moment.

“Ahh,” is what he manages to get out, rather than any kind of actual process, and really, he’s going to be late, he’s going to be thinking about this all day, which is inappropriate, he’s going to come embarrassingly quickly at this rate, because Kylo’s hands are on his hips, the Force is holding his ass open and pressing behind his balls and it’s too fucking much. Which is tries to explain to Kylo but words aren’t working.

Kylo is murmuring a litany of filth in between fucking him with his tongue, all the things he’d like to do with the Force, the way Hux looks, how amazing it is that Hux gets off so hard on being handled like this, and when Hux comes, cock untouched apart from where he’s been grinding against the bed, Kylo just keeps going until Hux swats at him and he pulls away, at least physically, with one last nip to Hux’s backside. 

He’s still being held with the Force though, and it’s odd, knowing, intellectually, that nothing is actually holding him down, nothing actually is holding him open, but he can hear Kylo behind him, the slick, slightly rasping sound of his hand on his cock, and even though Hux is so done, he moans, cranes his head as best as he can so he can see Kylo desperately stroking himself, looking down at Hux.

“Fuck, Hux,” he moans, twitching forwards.

“Is this good for you Kylo?” He’s not entirely sure how he’s stringing a sentence together, his brain is still fuzzy, “seeing me open like this? What if you’d done this last night, watched your come leak out of me.” It’s a little more filthy than he’d normally go for, but from the awful angle that he’s watching Kylo from, it looks like the idea is an appealing one. 

Kylo’s breathing gets more and more erratic, the hand on his cock speeding up and losing it’s rhythm, “Fuck yes, oh fuck, Hux,” he doesn’t quite manage Hux’s name properly as his words become pants and he creases over Hux’s back, coming hard, covering Hux’s ass and thighs, it landing in Hux’s hole where he’s still held open.

As spent as he is, there’s still something gloriously filthy about it that Hux finds a thrill in, and as the Force grip on him slacks off, he twists and reaches up for Kylo, not caring that he’s smearing come all over the sheets and all over himself. He grabs Kylo’s shoulder and pulls him down to kiss, deep and thorough and lewd.

They’re both breathing hard and deep, and Kylo’s breaths sound almost like sobs.

“How, fuck, how Hux?” he says against Hux’s mouth, he sounds awed, like he’s never had anything like this before.

“What?” Hux asks in return, kissing his face, his neck, “How what?”

“I don’t,” he steals another kiss from Hux, “How do you know what to say? Fuck, why does this do this for you? Everyone else is terrified of it and you’re here asking me to pin you down and fuck you with it, Hux, just,” he trails off again, kissing any bit of skin he can reach.

“Power, Kylo, you have so much of it, you’re in such control, if I could do half the things that you can.” He doesn’t really know where he’s going with that, so he shuts up, kisses Kylo and pulls him down on top of him. “We should shower. I have to be on duty soon.”

Kylo grumbles and nuzzles his head into the crook of Hux’s neck, “You just pulled me back down.”

“I know, I know.” He runs a hand through the thick dark hair, “but we have duties to attend to.”

Reluctantly Kylo pulls away and pushes himself up, once he’s stood he holds out a hand to Hux, who lets himself be pulled up and towards the ‘fresher.

“Shower, Kylo,” Hux reminds him when he starts to get a little too handsy, although they’re both grinning, and Hux can’t help but press the odd kiss to Kylo whenever he can reach.

Once they’re clean and dried off, Hux pulls out a clean uniform while Kylo throws on base layers, and strips off the bed sheets.

“I’m going to be thinking about this all day,” he says, almost conversationally.

Hux laughs, “I’m going to be feeling it all day, you terror.” He winces theatrically as he bends over to pull his boot on, “I’m definitely going to be thinking about it as well.”

“Is this going to be something you always want?” Kylo asks, sheets bundled up in his hands. “Only it’s, I mean it’s amazing, but it takes a lot of effort, and,”

“No,” Hux shakes his head. “Don’t hurt yourself. It is amazing, but any sex with you is amazing.” He walks over and leans in to Kylo’s space, “Don’t make it ordinary by doing it all the time, and don’t exhaust yourself. You can always say no if I ask and you don’t want to.”

Kylo smiles, “Good, I wouldn’t like to think you’re sleeping with me just because of the Force.”

Hux laughs at that, “Never. Now stop standing there with those sheets and get out of here, I need to have breakfast, and I’m sure you have ‘troopers to terrorise or something.”

“Is that permission General?” Kylo asks, a wicked smirk on his face as he dumps the sheets down the laundry chute.

Hux swats at him with his gloves, “No, but I know there are some things I can’t prevent.”

Kylo kisses him quickly as he leaves the room, and Hux follows shortly after, feeling pleasantly achey and ready to face whatever is waiting for him.


End file.
